Forever Together
by brewer235
Summary: After having been mortal again Marceline decided to finally fill a hole in her life. Having become a vampire again she has decided to spend her days happily building the family she had never truly had growing up. (A small Finnceline One-shot inspired by the Mini-series. Warning contains Lemons!)


Marceline hummed softly as she washed some dishes setting the plates to dry as she finished drying her hands as she walked out to the living room. There sitting on the floor was Finn with their little Finn JR as they played patty cake.

Finn looked up at her smiling as Finn JR squealed with delight. Marceline sneaked up behind him picking him up into the air as he laughed. She turned him around and nuzzled him as his tiny hands patted her face.

"Their's my little Finn" She set him down in Finn's arms as he tussled his hair. It had been four years since Marceline had turned back into a vampire.

After the whole ordeal Marceline had begun to ponder her future, and when Finn turned 18, he asked her if she would be his and she said yes.

Their short time together dating made her realize how great they were for each other and after two years they tied the knot.

Their biggest problem for them after their marriage was when Finn wanted to make their happy family bigger. Being a vampire again It was impossibly hard for her to get pregnant.

Even after a year of nonstop sex Marceline still found herself without a child. Thankfully Bonnie had a cure for them giving Marceline and Finn some medicine to help them, and after a month she had conceived their little miracle Finn JR.

She sat down on her couch as Finn tickled and teased their little bundle of joy. He had his mother's gray skin and a prominent tuft of blond hair on his head.

His pointy ears and purple eyes were traits of the demon blood that still partially ran through him. None the less they both loved the crap out of him as Finn gave his cheeks little kisses.

Marceline yawned stretching out as their little boy mimicked her, laughing as she reached down to pick him up.

"It's about your bedtime isn't it?" She laid him on her chest as he snuggled up to her. Finn sat beside her letting her rest her head on his lap as he gently ran his hand through her hair.

Finn JR yawned as his eyes drooped and they smiled. Marceline got up kissing their little fighters cheek before taking him into his room.

She turned on the light walking over to his small crib laying him down as she changed him into his little pajamas. After changing him, she pulled his baby blanket Bonnie had made for him and pulled out a small Hambo that she had sewn together for him.

He snuggled up to it giving the last yawn before falling asleep as she smiled. Marceline got up turning off the light and turning on a small music box for him before closing the door.

She walked out to the living room where Finn no longer was as she turned off the lights and headed to their bedroom. She opened the door seeing Finn in his boxers polishing one of his many adventuring trophy's he had acquired.

She couldn't help but give a growl seeing her sexy man sitting in nothing but his underwear as she dropped her sweat pants and unbuttoned her shirt.

Marceline crawled her way up the bed giving Finn a seductive smile as she pushed aside his trophy and locked her lips with his.

Finn was more than happy to return her affection as his tongue invaded her mouth twirling with hers as her hands caressed down his scar riddled chest. Finn's hands in sync with her's traveled down his lover's sides giving her rear a squeeze as she moaned softly.

"Somebody's in the mood tonight." Finn purred in her ear as she smiled

"I can't help how turned on I get seeing you be so fatherly with Finn JR, besides you were just tempting me showing off that toned body of yours."

She ran her hand down to his crotch gently tracing his erect cock with her finger's as Finn moaned softly. "It look's like somebody's all ready to go."

She teased making Finn blush softly before she flipped him on top of her. "Well, I could still use some.."Warming up" Finn."

She gave him a wink as he smiled sliding his hands down her waist pulling her soaked panties off as he spread her legs. Marceline laid back, moaning as she felt Finn's hands caress her inner thy as his lips met with her womanhood.

Her whole body shivered as she felt his tongue slowly make its way into her folds as Finn's fingers worked on her sensitive "Jewel."

She was in pure bliss as her hands worked and massaged her breasts moaning Finn name as his tongue found her sweet spots making her gasp as she was pushed over the edge, gripping Finn's hair as he licked up her juices.

"Oh glob Finn I need you!" She moaned, trembling as she hastily moved onto her hands and knees shaking her ass for Finn inviting his cock into her hot box.

Finn smiled tossing aside his boxer's as she positioned himself, ramming his cock deep into her making Marceline moan out as she felt his cock stir up her insides.

"Oh GLOB yes Finn!" She moaned as Finn began thrusting his hips faster and faster into her, occasionally giving her plump ass as smack sending waves of pleasure through Marceline's body.

Finn bent down gripping her breasts as he pulled her up to him kissing her deeply as he continued to pound her dripping womanhood. They were both in pure heaven feeling their body's together as one.

Finn pulled out making Marceline groan in protest as he flipped her over before sliding back inside her, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he pumped his cock into her.

Marceline wrapped her arms around his neck lifting herself to him as she kissed him deeply pressing her breasts against him as she made sure he got every inch of his cock inside her.

He bounced him up and down on his cock as she moaned before letting go of him as he held her upside down, continuing to hammer into her pussy.

At this point, she could barely form words having already climaxed multiple times already. Even though he was human Finn had a monster like endurance as he laid her down and got onto his knee's sucking at her breasts as he continued.

Soon Finn found himself reaching his limit as he shoved every inch of his cock into her before fertilizing her cum hungry womb with his seed. After giving a few hard thrust, Finn pulled his cock out blowing one last load onto her breasts before collapsing next to her.

They both laid together trying to catch their breaths as they softly nuzzled each other's cheek.

After a few minutes, Marceline got up going to the bathroom to clean herself off. After a quick hot shower, she walked out to see Finn half asleep.

She walked out of the room quietly and went to Finn JR room sitting down next to him as he slept. Marceline gently stroked Finn JR cheek as he nuzzled into it.

She could feel a small tear roll down her cheek as she heard the door open as Finn stood in it. He walked over to her wiping her tear as he sat beside her wrapping his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"He is our little miracle isn't he." She whispered softly as Finn kissed her cheek. "You're both my miracles," Finn whispered as she smiled.

"Maybe we can try for another one?" She said as she grinned hopping into his lap as she kissed him deeply. Finn picked her up carrying her out of the room and moving to the living room.

He dropped her onto the couch as she grinned pulling him close as she swirled her long tongue around his cock before taking it into her mouth pumping it with her tongue as Finn moaned.

"Oh, Marceline." Finn moaned as she continued to suck his cock expertly. She pulled off his cock with a pop before laying back and spreading her legs.

"My turn." Finn smiled and bent down grabbing her legs as he dived into her folds licking her clit sending shocks through her body as she moaned"Oh yeah baby."

Finn delved his tongue deeper into her finding her sweet spots as her juices flowed. Finn stood up sliding his cock deep into her as she smiled and moaned "Mmmm yeah Finn."

He smirked as he started to fuck her brains out, making sure that every thrust drove every inch into her body making her go crazy with pleasure as she cried out his name.

"Of glob Finn I love you soo much!" He picked her up in his arms thrusting up into her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck moving her lips to it as she sank her fangs into him.

Finn gave a hard thrust feeling her teeth sink in sending him over the edge as his seed poured into her as she moaned into his neck in her orgasm.

He sat down on the couch keeping his stiff cock inside her as she leaned back into him. "Mmmm Finn..I love you so much."

Finn smiled and nuzzled her neck"And I love you Marceline." They both sat together before eventually going back to the bedroom.

This was the life Marceline had always been looking for, and though it may not last forever she will watch her many children come grow up and have family's of their own, and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt whole.


End file.
